Stormfront
by high general sapphire storm
Summary: Ruby Au taking place in Remnant after the war of Realms on Earth My OC Sapphire storm has been transported to Remnant she must learn to fight Grim to survive as part of Team VISR
1. nightmares

Author's note: this chapter is going to be mostly backstory if you don't like it then don't read it skip ahead to the next chapter however if you want to read the backstory of the main character and her friends than feel free to read this chapter and learn something as always review if you want do they help me get chapters out faster but I don't really need them.

 _I look around in see my allies and fellow soldiers being thrown around is if there nothing I look in front of me and see ya massive bear Like creature bearing down on me teeth as sharp as knives eyes as red as the Sun and skin as black As night_. **beep beep beep** I jolt awake a cold sweat not recognizing where I am until I look around and see the familiar shape of three other beds it is then that I remember where I am beacon Academy me and one of my allies showed up in the strange world not knowing who we were the only things we remembered were our callsigns and what happened before we got there. my name is sapphire storm my team mates names are ilaria ,vixen and Regan together we make up a class 6 first year hunting team known as TEAM VISR we work alongside other first year teams such as team RWBY and team JNPR. although I don't remember much about my old world I do remember the battle of isolation point it happened during the war of realms in the year 2339. during the battle massive creatures of unknown origin with bone facial structures and spikes coming out of the backs emerged from an odd rift in space time. Most of my men wear slaughter I doubt I would have survived if I had not passed out and woke up in this odd world with four small wolf like creatures emerging from the bushes surrounding me and sitting there staring at me I doubt I would have survived if not for the strange red cloaked girl that jumped in front of me in a defensive stance. The girl gave me her name and brought me to this Academy where they learn to fight these creatures known as Grimm. the ones we saw in our world are but one of the few small ones known as Ursa however the weirdest thing was that when I arrived the creatures seemed to be calm around me the head master of this Academy seems to believe it is because of my semblance as he called it and my aura he claimed that it was dark as night meaning that there was a lot of darkness in my past he also claimed that my semblance that there was a lot of darkness in my past he also claimed that my semblance or as he said semblances where one of The strangest he had ever seen he also claimed that I had a link with this young girl Ruby. my semblances allowed me to transform and turn into a Grimm. and steal other people semblance is temporarily however the strangest part was that do to the mental link that Ruby and I shared we both had the ability to sense each other's pain and feelings. this also led to a shared semblance of Hyper Speed between me and Ruby. I turn and look at the clock its 6 45 meaning that I have 15 minutes before I need to get to the mess hall for breakfast. I walked over to my desk and leave my team a note saying I'm going for my morning job and I'll meet them in the mess hall.

(AN- alright that's all for this chapter as I said this chapter was mainly just back story on how the fire came to be here in a minute and who exactly she is next chapter will be more in-depth into what's going on and it'll be following her one of you most likely depending on if anyone wants to see more of this)


	2. fresh air

An/well here's the second chapter

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is sapphire. I don't own RWBY or its characters I'm just screwing around with them for the time being.

Sapphire pov:

I leave the room and turn left and I sprint down the hall and out into the courtyard "hey sapphire." I hear a voice to my right and turn to see pyrrha jogging towards me "hey pyrrha I see your out for your daily jog, where jaune isn't he normally with you?" I ask as she jogs up next to me "yeah he's coming he ran out of breath on the other side of the dorm." She says with a hint of a smile on her face "oh… okay, mind if I join you for the rest of your jog? I could use the fresh air." I ask "sure what happened another nightmare?" she asks "yeah" I say as we start to jog towards the side of the building where jaune has just emerged from. "Alright jaune ready for three more laps?" pyrrha asks with a smile "ugh but we just ran twenty seven." Jaune complains as he looks up "oh please you walked ten of them."Pyrrha laughs and turns to me how about you sapphire you still want to come. "Sure but how about we make it interesting loser has to buy the winner breakfast." I say and look at her."Ok what are the rules of this race."she looks at me and smiles "no rules just win." I ask with a devilish grin on my face as I hold out my hand "your on" she says as she grabs my hand and shakes both get ready and I begin counting down"3...2...1 go!" I shout as I activate my semblance share and bolt forward in a cloud of nightshade petals after two minutes I lap the building a third time and see team RWBY emerging from the dorm building and an idea crosses my mind I bolt straight towards them and jump sending me flipping through the air over there heads and scarring wiess as I land next to Jaune laughing and wait for Pyrrha it takes thirty-five seconds for Pyrrha to round the corner and see team RWBY and us laughing"what was that sapphire?" she asks looking at me surprised that I beat her "that was my semblance share it allows me to borrow any semblance I have seen or steal your semblance by touching you."I say looking smug she laughs and I speak again"now it's time for you to pay up. let's get to the cafeteria I am starving"I laugh and we all begin walking towards the cafeteria talking and laughing.


	3. breakfast

**Authors Note: well here's the next chapter sorry about the wait but highschool is a bitch to deal with. But its over for the year so updates should come more regularly hopefully. also I changed the rating just to be safe.**

 **Disclaimer: the only thing I own is team VISR the rest of the characters storyline and anything else belong to their respective owners.**

 **As me and the others enter the cafeteria building ruby pulls me aside "hey sapphire." she asks me while looking at the floor "yes ruby" I answer unsure of why she is nervous I never asked "how old are you" she asks looking up I smile "I'm 24 year sold if I the doctors are to be believed is that all." I say "oh okay yeah that's all I was wondering" she says as we enter the cafeteria we look around and I realize my team must have come in while we were talking as vixen is currently picking Weiss's pocket "vixen stop stealing shit" I shout as we get closer causing vixen to pull her hand away and mumble something under her breath as me and ruby sit down a commotion starts up at a table not too far from ours I look over and see Cardin the school bully picking on velvet a third year student and rabbit Faunus "ow stop it that hurts." she says as Cardin pulls on her ears "see I told you they were real." Cardin laughs as he lets go of her ears and turns back to his freinds "you know what I've had enough of this." I say as I stand up and remove xaria from the mag-plate on my back "hey cardin." I shout "how about you pick on someone your own size." I say as I slash him across him chest and send him flying through three pillars. Bitch he shouts as he gets up and draws his mace charging me swinging I side step his swing and retaliate by bashing him with the pommel of xaria "enough!" I turn to see who shouted and see glynda goodwich the combat proffesser and ozpins second in command "Russel, dove, sky please take Cardin to the infirmary sapphire come with me." She says glaring at me as team crdl stumble out the door "fine" I say and follow her out the door it takes us three minutes to reach her office she sits down and I do the same "sapphire why must you continue to cause problems." She asks as she pulls out my file "he started it if he wasn't an intolerable asswipe I wouldn't have to beat his face in." in state and she looks at me "well you know the punish ment you are to report to detention with professer obleck after school today. Are we clear?" she asks "yes mam" I respond "good now get to class you have only five minutes."she says and I look at my watch then take of sprinting.**


	4. classes and infermary visits

I run down the hallway at top speed even tapping into my semblance share in order to get to class on time. I get to the room just before the bell sounded oobleck walks in and begins his usual spiel as usual I zone out completely. _(Begin memory flash) "General sapphire" I look up and see a young lieutenant standing before me "what is it lieutenant I say as I look back at the scattered charts and maps on the table in front of me. "The grand council has requested your presence immediately regarding an unknown force approaching from the south." He says "alright Ill head over there now thank you dismissed" I say "yes ma'am" he says as he walks out the opening at the other side of the tent. I get up and walk outside the weather is cold and harsh but that's just how isolation point always has been. I walk the short distance to the holo-com tent and enter there standing on the four hollow platforms are the councilors there is a table in the center of the room with a briefing folder on it "general sapphire please approach the table we have some news for you. " one of them says as I approach the table and pick up the file "councilors this info has to be wrong the valerian's can't be this close this has to be someone else" I state as I flip through the file "exactly what we thought that's why you are to take all of your non-essential personnel and stop them from advancing any further whoever they are" says one of the councilors "understood well move out a.s.a.p. anything else?" I ask "actually yes there have been strange quantum fluxuations in that area so be careful." Says the councilor on my left "understood storm out" I say as the holo-com shuts off.(end memory flash)_ I'm pulled from my thoughts by the professor calling my name "sapphire!" professor oobleck shouts again "yes sir" I say as I look at him. "Ah good your back now I said can you please explain to the class why stories like the for maidens have lasted throughout history?" he asks as he runs to the other side of the room. "Yes sir stories like the story of the four maidens of remnant have survived through history because people have told stories as long as we have been able to talk and because they give some people something to believe in." I say calmly "excellent explanation!" oobleck shouts and runs back to his desk "okay every one your homework for the week is to write about a historical event in the form of an entertaining story now you're dismissed!" oobleck said as the bell begins ringing I start walking down the hall towards my next class "hey sapphire wait up" a voice coming from behind me says. I stop moving and turn around to see ruby jogging down the hallway towards me "what's up ruby?" I ask as we start walking towards class again. "You seemed a little more distracted than normal during history today are you ok?" ruby says as she walks by my side "yeah I'm fine just some bad memories from my world don't worry about it." I say as we walk through the door "oh ok well if you need someone to talk to I'm always here for my friends." Ruby says as she walks over to her seat next to wiess. I sit down in my seat in the back of the room and wait for class to start.

"My apologies students I was setting up today's lesson and had a little issue." Professor port says as he exits his office and walks to the front of the room

"Now today we're going to focus on the mind of grim and how they think. Sapphire can you please come here and help me with this cage?" he asks waving to his left towards a very large cage with a tarp over it. "Sure" I say as I walk towards the cage "now miss rose can you come up here as well please."Ok" ruby says as she walks up and stands next to me. "Good now to understand a Grimm's mind the easiest way is to pay attention to how the reacts to other Grimm so I have a special guest." He says as he opens waves towards the cage which opens to reveal a death stalker "shit ruby get behind me" I said as I stepped up drawing Xaria. "why isn't it attacking." Ruby asked look at the death stalker as it walked up to me and stared me up and down. "It senses a more powerful Grimm nearby." He says as he walks towards the death stalker "what!" ruby asked still shocked "it senses me." I say as I place xaria on my back again "precisely now I want you to get it back in the cage without harming it so that we may study it more lately." He says as he walks toward his desk ok let's give this a go I say as I focus and try to command the death stalker back to the cage then everything goes black. _(begin flashback) "general" I turn my head and see the master sergeant of atlarian black legion beckoning me over to a tent "ah general are your units ready to attack" says a voice as I enter the tent I turn my head and look towards my illaria standing over a table. "yes ma'am ready and waiting." I say and slam my fist to my chest in salute "oh come on sapphire why do you still salute me you know I hate it." She says as she crosses her arms "you may be my ally and best friend but you are still the emperor's daughter and should be treated as such." I say smiling_

" _Whatever just go get ready to move out general." She says with a laugh as I walk out of the tent.(end flash back)_ the first thing I here when I awake is beeping to my left side I smell antiseptic I must be in the infirmary. "so your awake" I turn to see ruby in a chair to my left. "what happened?" I ask

A/N: alright so I am seriously sorry for the massive gap between chapters my computer decided to take a shit on itself over summer break and I just got it fixed a few days ago so for those of you that are here to read this chapter here it is. As always feedback is welcome but not needed.


	5. lunchtime and a rematch

A/N: welcome back to those of you who are still here congratulations for putting up with my bullshit. Also I know this is probably not the best story written but I thank those of you that are still reading it. Alright enough of this mushy emotional stuff you came here for the next chapter so here it is. Of course as always comments are welcome but not needed.

"What happened" I ask as I sit up "before or after you zoned out?" ruby asked "after" I say as I pick up my scroll from the side table. "Well after you zoned the death stalker got agitated and went to attack me but before anyone knew what was happening your skin was shadowy and plated in bone then it was dead and you were passed out on the floor in front of me with a death stalker sting to your side." She says as I look down at my side and see a fresh bandage "The doctors told professor Ozpin that you were in pretty good health for someone stung by a death stalker. Oh! And Regan and Illaria got in a fight and got detention." Ruby finishes "ok cool hey how long was I been unconscious?" I ask Ruby as I stand up and put on my boots "two hours combat training just ended but the doctors said you should rest." she says as she stands up and walks over to me "I'll rest when I'm dead besides I'm hungry so I'm going to lunch are you going to come?" I ask as I walk towards the door. "Fine but at least promise you'll take it easy." She says as we exit the small room "I promise." I say and we exit the infirmary building and head towards the mess hall. As we enter the mess hall I feel a tap on my shoulder I stop and turn my head but no one is there so I head to the counter get my food and then head to the table where my team and team rwby are sitting "hey, sapphire are you okay?" Illaria asks as I sit down "yeah I'm fine it'll take more than that to take me down." I respond "I heard Cardin got out of the infirmary an hour ago and wants a rematch." Vixen says as I take a drink of my soda "well I'm more than happy to kick his ass again just tell me where and when." I laugh as I set my can on the table "how about after school today in the courtyard?" I hear a man's voice from behind me say "sure Cardin today after school in the dormitory courtyard sounds just fine" I say as I stand up and turn around to look him in the eyes. "Then it's settled see you after school." He laughs as he turns around and walks away. "Asshole" I say as I sit down again. "Sapphire you promised me you would take it easy." Ruby whines from across the table "I will after I kick his ass again" I say and chug the last of my soda. The rest of the day goes by without much happening except for ruby getting detention for drawing in class and time for the fight rolls around. As I step into the courtyard I can see Cardin standing there with his mace ready and I draw xaria as I walk towards the center. "Last chance to back out" I tell him as I load a fire spike into xaria's barrel "no way" he says as he readies his mace alright then "bring it" I say as soon as the words leave my lips he charges I side step and swing xaria at his leg which causes him to stumble in an attempt to dodge. I activate my semblance share and find the one person in the crowd whose semblance I know will help me end this quick. He charges again this time swinging his mace in a flurry of attacks which I take full force. "My turn" I laugh as my hair bursts into blue flames and I swap xaria to spike thrower mode and fire hitting him square in the chest with a fire spike. I charge and swing hitting the side of his head with the flat of my blade and knocking him unconscious. I deactivate my semblance share and turn towards the dorms "next time try a little harder" I laugh as I walk away. As soon as I enter my team's dorm I pull out my scroll and check the time 3:00 I have an hour before detention starts I walk over to my bed and lay down to take a nap.


	6. detention

A/N: welcome back I won't take nearly as long to thank those of you still reading this time I would also like to say that I will be trying to update more regularly from this point onwards. Any way here's the next chapter

I wake up to a weight on my bed and instinctively draw the combat knife I keep under my pillow. I turn and look at the foot of my bed and see Saren my pet griffin staring at me I relax and slip the knife back under my pillow and watch as Saren lays down at the foot of my bed then I pick up my scroll and check the time 3:50 pm "oh shit" I shout as I jump up and slip into my boots "see you later Saren" I shout as I run out the door I sprint across the courtyard to the main school building and begin to slow down as I near the detention room I enter the room and take a seat in the front two desks to the right of ruby. Right after I sit down I hear the door swing open I turn my head and see professor goodwitch walking towards the front "Ok students I will be covering detention today because professor oobleck has a meeting today so for today's detention I have two jobs that need to be done Ms. Taurius, Ms. Swift you two will be in charge of collecting research materials for professor ports Grimm studies class understood." she says as she looks towards the back of the room were Illaria and Regan are sitting "yes professor goodwitch" the both say as they get up and leave the room "Ms. Rose, Ms. Storm you two are going to clean the combat training room." She says as she turns her head to face me and ruby. "Yes ma'am" is all I manage to say before ruby grabs my arm and pulls me off. We make it to the combat training room with little trouble ruby enters first and then I enter "this isn't that bad it looks like we just need to put away the dummies clean that bloodstain off the wall and move those dust crates to the back room." I say to ruby as I look around the arena "ok I got the crates and the blood you get the dummies ruby says then bolts away before I can argue

"And done" I say as I dust off my hands and look at the clock 4:30 we still have half an hour before detention is over so I draw xaria and begin swinging at the dummies I just set up. As I swing towards its chest my side starts to hurt and I drop to my knees and squeeze my eyes shut "sapphire!" I hear ruby yell as I open my eyes and see her crouched next to me "What ruby?" I say as I grit my teeth and sheath xaria on my back. "We are done cleaning you need to be resting not training." She says as she leads me to a bench and sits me down "I'm fine" I say defiantly and stand up only to fall back down in pain. "No you're not" she says and sits me up on the bench. "Why do you care?" I say angrily "because I care about my friends." She says "bullshit whenever I'm near you you're almost completely focused on my well-being tell me why." I shout standing up and looking down at her I see tears beginning to form "because I like you okay not just as a friend your important to me!" she shouts and begins crying. "ruby" I say but she cuts me off "look sapphire I know your eight years older than me so say the word and I'll walk away" she says as she starts to get up "ruby sit down look I didn't realize how much you cared for me so I'm sorry I am always reckless. I promise" but before I can finish she cuts me off by pressing her lips to mine and suddenly the pain disappears all I can feel is her kissing me and it feels as though my body is on fire but not a painful fire but a soothing fire that I want to be completely consumed by I don't know how long the kiss lasts but all I know is I am out of breath "sorry" she says "don't be" I reply "so what happens now?" she asks and looks at the ground "well how about we keep it under the radar for the time being I don't want to have to fight your overprotective sister." I say and look at the clock. "Good idea" she says and kisses me on the cheek. Today was a good day I think to myself as I exit the building and begin my walk back to the dorms. When I enter the room I am immediately aware of two things one Saren is happily running around and two there is a shimmering mist in the corner. "Vixen I can see you what do you want." I say as I kick off my boots and flop down on my bed "dammit I'm losing my touch have you seen Regan's scroll by any chance." she asks and deactivates her mist form My guess is she has it on her why?" I ask looking across the room to her "I accidently swapped our memory chips yesterday when we dropped our scrolls and I need to get mine back. Do you know where she is?" She asks "no you can try the library if she's not there she is probably hanging with illaria." I say as I pull out my scroll and set an alarm for six pm. "alright thanks see you at dinner." She says as she exits the rooms "yeah see you at dinner" I say as I lay down


	7. days end

A/N: so if you're still here reading congratulations. This chapter may be a bit short because I have a small case of writers block so as always reviews are welcome but are not needed. _Italics indicate dream sequences and memories._

" _General" I hear my title called from behind me and turn my head and see a platoon of heavy marines step out of a zodiac assault landship and the commander calling me over "commander were the hell is my armor we can't move until they get here." I shout to be heard over the engine of the landship "we lost contact with basalt division ten minutes ago they said they were under attack then comms went dead" he shouts back "shit hopefully cobalt division will be enough!" I shout and look to the small division of prototype hover tanks at the front gate "sapphire!" I hear my name called from behind me and turn to see illaria running towards me "where is our armor support?" She asks and looks at me "unknown ma'am the commander here says they radioed in that they were under attack and then they lost comms." I answer "well then commander are you and your men ready for a fight?" she asks smiling "Yes ma'am always ready!" the commander shouts saluting illaria "good then it's high time we moved out sapphire your with me up front the rest of you mount up." She shouts and begins walking towards one of the prototype tx-1 hover tanks at the front gate "yes ma'am I say as I sound the alarm with my holo-band and jog after her._ Beep beep beep I am awoken by my alarm on my scroll going off I sit up and look around Saren is over near his bowl eating. I grab my scroll and silence the beeping and get up. I slip on my boots and head out the door. As I enter the mess hall I grab my food and head towards the table in the corner were my team and team rwby are siting and vixen and ruby are arguing about something "I'm telling you you're wrong no way could Regan beat Illaria in a fight." Ruby I hear ruby say as I approach the table "and I'm telling you Regan would win by a long shot." Vixen says as I take a seat next to ruby "sapphire who would win in a fight illaria or Regan?" ruby says as I begin eating. "Sadly I think Illaria would lose she's not very good with hand to hand combat and akumas wrath is a hybrid between a javelin and a dual barreled assault rifle meant for mid-range to long range firing whereas Regan's onyx ravens are large caliber bladed handguns meant for close range devastation plus Regan is almost as good as me when fighting hand to hand." I say as I pop open my soda and take a drink "Ms. Storm" I hear a voice from behind me call I turn around and see professor ozpin standing behind me "I would like to see you in my office as soon as possible I have a favor to ask of you." he says "ok" I say and then he turns to walk towards the door I turn back to the table and finish eating "well I'll go see what he wants." I say and stand up and walk towards the door.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ok so I'm sorry for not updating last week but it was a little hectic with thanksgiving and what not. Now that that's out of the way here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and of course as always comments are welcome but are not needed.

I exit the mess hall and turn towards the main building. I turn towards the voice but don't see any one so I shake it off and continue towards the main building. I enter the main building and step into the elevator to the headmasters office when the doors swing open I step out of the elevator into the office and see professor ozpin sitting at his desk looking down at some paperwork "you asked to see me professor." I say as I walk towards the desk "yes Sapphire please sit down I have something I need to discuss with you." He says as he sit back in his chair and points at the chair across from him "what did you need professor?" I ask as I take a seat and look at him "I have a mission and I need your team on it." He says as he slides a holo tablet across the table "this file was sent to me by an old friend of mine he said that he needed some skilled hunters to help clear out the Grimm that have been attacking his settlement." He continues as I look at the file in front of me "a hundred dead a hundred twenty wounded these numbers are insanely high." I state looking at the population graph in front of me "why not send a third year team instead?" I ask and slide the holo tablet back to him "because I sent him three team files and he requested you and your team after seeing your file." He says and looks at me "fine I'll do it what is this guy's name, where are we going and when do we leave?" I ask "you are going to a small island of the coast of the dragon isles you will leave in a week's time I still have to prep a transport as for his name he has many but most people know him as the memory guru because of his unique semblance" he says picks up the tablet "alright is that all." I ask as I stand up "yes thank you sapphire, you may leave." he says as he stands up and turns to look out the window I step into the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. The elevator descends fairly quickly and within two minutes I step out of the elevator into the lobby. I exit the lobby and begin walking towards the dorms. The walk to the dorms is uneventful and when I enter the dorm room I see my team all getting ready to sleep "hey sapphire what did ozpin want?" illaria asks as she exits the bathroom "we have a mission in a week for some guy called the memory guru." I say as I kick off my boots and grab my pajamas and walk towards the bathroom "oh ok" illaria says as she starts to brush her hair. I enter the bathroom turn on the shower. I take off my clothes and step inside _(begin flashback) "general we need to fall back cobalt division is down and we are running out of ammo if we stay here we die!" I look to my left and see illaria shouting to be heard over the gun fire "I'll get us out of this just let me think for a second!" I shout "I got it any one got a long range radio!" I shout "here you go ma'am." I turn to see a sergeant holding out a radio to me "thanks." I say as I hit the call button "orbital defense command this is general sapphire storm of the Icarian military assault force authorization code: 1z624x1z requesting orbital drop of an mx-152 oracle do you read." I say into the radio "we read you general storm negative on that drop to many quantum fluxuations detected in the vicinity cannot pinpoint loca…" Is all I can hear before the radio cuts out to static "dammit!" I shout and peek over the cover and see hundreds of ursa pouring out of a portal behind a shadowy humanoid figure "shit" I crouch behind cover again "all units fall back to rally point alpha I repeat all units fall back to the rally point." I shout into my holo-band's short range communicator unit and I look around I see men dying and running away. Then everything goes black (end flashback)_ I shake my head clear and wash my hair I don't know how long I've been in the bathroom but when I get out my entire team is asleep I walk over to my bed and lay down hopefully tomorrow will be a better day I think as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: for those of you reading this welcome back again I apologize if this chapter is short I have a small case of writers block. As always comments are welcome but not needed _"italics in quotations are thoughts"_

 _(Begin dream) I open my eyes and see nothing but darkness in front of me "Sapphire" I hear a voice behind me I turn around and find myself staring at the same shadowy black humanoid figure from my memories "oh shit" I stumble backwards and instinctively reach for xaria "who are you where am I and why shouldn't I kill you right now?" I ask the creature "I am known by many names but your kind calls me archanus you are in your subconscious as for why you should not kill me how about the fact that I saved that young girls life." The creature says "now I must warn you of something the mission you are being sent on is more dangerous than your people realize so to preserve my own existence I give you this warning do not to travel by air if you do you are sure to die." The creature says before vanishing and leaving me surrounded by darkness once more. (End dream)_

I awake to a pressure at my side I look down and see Saren lying next to me asleep I carefully grab my scroll of the table and turn it on its six o clock I look around and see my the dorm room is empty but there is a small envelope sitting on the desk across the room slowly I get up and walk over to the desk I pick up the envelope and pull out the note inside noting the fine stationary its written on I can only assume it's a message from professor ozpin so I unfold the note and begin to read it _"_ _dear Ms. storm due to the injury you received yesterday during professor ports class I have been asked to give you a week off for recovery however there is a matter which I must discuss with you at your earliest convenience. ~professor ozpin_ after I finish reading the note I put it back down on the desk I go over to my closet and pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt after getting dressed I head over to the small kitchen and put some food in Saren's bowl then I walk towards the door put on my boots and step out into the hallway. As I step out of the building I begin walking towards the main building it's only a matter minutes before I'm standing in the elevator on my way to professor Ozpin's office as I step out into the lobby I walk to the door and knock "yes, come in" I hear Ozpin's voice call out from behind the door. I open the door and enter "you wanted to see me professor" I say as I walk towards the desk he looks op at me "ah yes sapphire please sit I wished to talk to you about the mission." He says as he takes a drink of his coffee "what about the mission?" I ask as I sit down "your mode of transportation now as I stated you going to an island so you can either go by air or sea but I thought I should ask if you have a preference I know some people have problems with the ocean." he says as he puts down his mug and looks at me I think back to the dream I had _"do not to travel by air if you do you are sure to die"_ it seemed so real "I would prefer a boat" I say as I lean back in the chair "ok oh but before you leave I have one more thing to tell you since you are only a first year team and this mission seems a little more dangerous than what you and your team are used to. I am sending team rwby with you that's it your dismissed " he says as he stands up "yes sir I say as I stand up and walk out the door " _well this mission may be more interesting than I thought"_


	10. missing kitty part 1

A/N: alright so sorry for the delay the only excuse I have is that I couldn't think of what to write. Anyways here's the next chapter I hope you all are enjoying this story. And once again sorry for the delay now onto the chapter.

* * *

The walk back to my dorm is uneventful as I enter the room my scroll begins to ring. Reaching in to my jean pocket and pull out my scroll and look at the screen I see a small shield wrapped in razor wire flashing on screen signifying that I have an incoming call. I tap the screen and accept the call "hello" I say into the device as I begin to remove my black-steel armored combat boots "hey sapphire" I hear as I see ruby's face appear on my scroll "hey ruby what's up?" I ask as I lean back in my bed "I need some help can you meet me in the courtyard after school today?" ruby asks "sure I'll be there, anything else." I ask "nope that's it I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing bye." She says with a smile then the screen goes blank I place my scroll on the table next to my bed and lay down it doesn't take long for me to go to sleep. _(Begin dream) I look around and see nothing but darkness "welcome back" I hear a voice hiss from behind me I turn around and see the same creature from earlier "yes now will you please explain to me why you are in my head." I say as I look it in the eyes "fine but listen closely as I will not repeat myself." Archanus says as he steps forward into the light "as you and your allies have no doubt already guessed I am a creature of Grimm what you and your allies don't know is that unlike my sister I do not wish you dead for in order for darkness to exist there must be light my sister Salem believes differently which is why she attempted to have me killed however before the ursa she sent could finish me off I used my power to transport to your dimension during that battle in which we first saw each other I had been dying so I made a last ditch effort to make sure I would live on I allowed your soul to absorb me and my power. Then when the ursa charged you I transported you and your friend here in other words I am you and you are me." Archanus finished "so if I die you die." I say "exactly." He says "okay I understand but one more question why did you save ruby when that deathstalker attacked?" I ask as he begins to walk back towards the darkness "because my power is a poison that would kill you if not for that other girl's aura flowing through the link your soul and hers formed when you first met." He says as he vanishes (end dream)_ I open my eyes and sit up I pick up my scroll to check the time its five pm I get up and put my combat boots on I exit the room and head towards the courtyard when I turn the corner around the building I see ruby standing by the fountain seemingly distracted by something in the sky. I quietly walk over "hey ruby" I say as I arrive next to her. She jumps slightly and turns towards "oh hey sapphire you scared me I didn't hear you coming" she says as she jumps up to give me a kiss on the cheek. "I bet you seemed distracted what did you need help with?" I ask as I put my arm around her and pull her towards me. "Actually it's about my team can we go to my dorm to talk about this?" she asks and tilts her head to look at me. I lean down and kiss her "sure, race you there." I whisper against her lips before activating my semblance share and dashing away in a flurry of nightshade petals with her right behind me. It takes us less than a minute to reach her dorm "that was so unfair" ruby says as she unlocks we enter the room

As I enter I look around and notice a distinct lack of black hair in the room "where's Blake yang and Weiss?" I ask as I close the door "that's why I called you Blake ran away yesterday after an argument and yang, Weiss and I spent all day looking for her right now they're in vale waiting for me and you so we can continue looking for her." Ruby says as she walks over to her bed and bends down to grab something underneath. "Why ask me for help" I ask "because you were a soldier I thought you might be able to help. And honestly if I have to be alone with yang and Weiss for another minute I may go insane." Ruby says as she straps her ammo bag that she pulled out to her hip and stands up "alright I'll help" I say "don't you think you should run and get xaria from your room?" Ruby asks over her shoulder as she opens the door "I can deal without it besides like you said I was a soldier so we shouldn't run into any trouble I can't handle" I say and follow her out the door.


	11. missing kitty part 2

A/N: Ok so here's the next chapter. No excuse for why it took so long other than I've been really lazy. Hope you enjoy it as always comments are welcome but are not needed.

The walk to the airship platform is silent and uneventful "so ruby why exactly did Blake run away." I ask as I pull out my scroll and begin to fiddle with its gps settings "well we went into town and there was this Faunus who snuck a trip to vale on a boat and Weiss kept calling him rude names like rapscallion, Blake got mad and when we got back to the room they got into an argument over whether the white fang are evil or just misguided and Blake started defending the white fang and let slip that she was a Faunus and apparently an ex white fang member and then she ran away and we haven't seen her since." Ruby says looking at me curiously "what are you doing" she asks as she sits next to me " well it's kind of complicated to explain remember the day after you found me in the forest?" I ask "a little but so much has happened since then so it's a little fuzzy" she says and lays her head on my shoulder. "well you remember how I gave all of you color coded steel bands to thank you for saving me" I say as I raise my right wrist to reveal the blue and black steel band on my wrist "yeah we all wear them everywhere we go why is that important and how will that help us?" she asks confusedly "I was getting to that the bands I gave you are holo-bands and among other things they emit a special gps frequency meaning if I piggy back off of the SDC's main communications spire signal in vale I should be able to track any of you as long as long as you have it on you and remain in or near the city." I say as I slip my scroll into my pocket "sounds complicated and highly illegal" she says then looks out the window "come on we're landing" she says and pulls me until I'm standing next to her and gives me a quick hug before the doors open.

When we exit the air ship we make a beeline for wiess and yang that are waiting off to the side of the platform "oh hey sapphire I assume since you're here you have a plan to help us." yang say as she leans against the wall and stares at me "yes I do but first…" I turn towards wiess "I need your scroll for a minute wiess" I say to wiess "why" she asks as she pulls it out "I'll tell you in a minute I say and snatch her scroll from her hands an plug my holo-bands data transfer cord into it "alright I'm in" I say as I plug the other cord into my scroll "in what?" wiess asks "what did you do" she and yang both ask in unison "in technical terms I used a backdoor in the SDC's communication system to bypass its security grid and firewalls and gain access to the central communications spire and now I have complete access to the SDC's computer system and the scroll network." I reply retracting both the cords and handing Weiss's scroll back and start setting up my gps app "what?" everyone says looking at me with clear confusion "I just hacked the SDC using the princess's scroll and now I have control of their entire technological grid." I say as I finish adjusting my gps. "WHAT! Do you have any idea how much trouble you and I will get in if they find out that you used my scroll to gain access." Wiess shouted at me "yes that's why I faked a security alert on firewall three. They think the hack has been dealt with and I made sure to cover my tracks and don't worry if we get in trouble I'll take full responsibility." I say "damn I can't get a solid lock but according to my scroll it looks like she's somewhere downtown." I say and turn around "we should split up and cover more ground we'll rendezvous at the spire around 2030 hours if we can't find anything. "We'll do what,when?" ruby asks with a confused expression on her face "sorry, force of habit we'll meet up at the spire around 8:30" I say "oh alright" ruby says and with that I activate my semblance share and dash away

 _2 hours later_

 _BOOM! BOOM!_ I turn my head towards the sound and see two plumes of black smoke coming from the docks and my scroll begins to ring I pull out my scroll and accept the unknown call "hello?" I say "salutations can I speak to sapphire storm please" a peppy child's voice says from the other end of the line "speaking who is this and how did you get my number?" I ask "my name is penny I am a friend of ruby she told me to call you right before that mean old torchwick shot her with his cane" she says and something inside me snaps everything goes black and I picture ruby slouched against a wall unconscious after a moment my mind refocuses and I look down my skin is coated in shadows and I have a bone like armor on. "Where the hell are you and how badly is she hurt" I growl out into my scroll and I feel more energy pulse through my body and I begin to levitate upwards "we're at the SDC's shipping docks and her aura is about half" she says "I'm on my way just tell ruby to keep her head down and keep that asshole distracted." I say as I stop rising and re orient myself towards the docks "well my friend it is time to show you what true power is" I hear archanus's voice in the back of my mind as I rocket forwards toward the docks.

It takes less than a minute of flight before I'm landing on the roof of a warehouse in the docking district I look too the field below me and take in the battlefield across the yard a young redhead who I can only assume is penny is engaging the white fang I can see Blake clashing with torchwick around the carnage of a downed bullhead and on a roof across the way I can see ruby firing at a bullhead that is hovering above a dust storage crate. I look back at Blake and see torchwick standing behind a group of goons.

I jump into the air again and rocket towards the center of the field directly into torchwick knocking him and his goons to the ground and forcing their weapons from your hand "what the hell are you" he says as I stalk over and pick him up my shadowy fingers closing around his throat. "I'm your worst fucking nightmare" I growl and throw him into the wall and sending a burst of black energy to pin him to there. I walk over and pick up his discarded cane and then turn towards him. With a burst of speed I'm in front of him and I bring the cane down on his leg with a sickening crack I release the bonds as he falls to the ground grasping his broken leg screaming as I wind up for another swing I feel a sharp pain blossom in my left shoulder. I look down just in time to see a small hole has blossomed in my shoulder I turn around drop the cane and whip around putting me face to face with ruby she has crescent rose drawn and pointed at me I hear shouting behind me. My body begins to ache and my shoulder begins to burn I look down to see I'm back to myself and multiple new wounds have appeared I see ruby drop crescent rose and run towards me then everything goes black.


End file.
